board8fandomcom-20200216-history
New Characters
New Characters is a list of characters who have never made it into a Character Battle bracket (as of the 2013 Contest) or deserve a second shot that might be worth rallying for in the future. The list is maintained by Zen, but was composed as a community effort. Italics ''indicates a character that might not be completely terrible. Someone who will never make it out of round 1 but might have potential to not completely embarass themselves. '''Bold' indicates a character that's suspected to be above the original fodder line. So, stronger than Vyse. Not that it means much anymore. This is the new high fodder. Someone who could win a match if put up against lesser fodder. Bolded italics indicates a character that's suspected to be above the new fodder line, The Boss. Someone who could probably get out of round 1 easily. If there's no text style then the character would only be rallied for a "happy-to-be-here" one-off appearance, and aren't expected to have any strength at all. New Characters A Hat in Time: Hat Kid Ace Combat: Cipher, Mobius One Advance Wars: ''Andy Aliens vs. Predator: '''Dark, Specimen 6 ' Animal Crossing: ''K.K. Slider, Villager ' Ape Escape: ''Ape '' Assassin's Creed: Connor Kenway, 'Edward Kenway'', George Washington, Leonardo da Vinci Asura's Wrath: Asura Baby Mammoth's Journey to Mars: Babby Mammoth Backyard Baseball: Pablo Sanchez Baldur's Gate: Minsc Banjo: Kazooie, Mumbo Jumbo Barkley Shut Up and Jam Gaiden: Sir Charles Bastion: Rucks, The Kid Battletoads: Pimple, Rash, Zitz Beyond Two Souls: Jodie Holmes, Nathan Dawkins BioShock:'' Andrew Ryan, Big Sister, Little Sister, Songbird BlazBlue: Hazama Borderlands: ''Lilith, Mad Moxxi, Mordecai, Zer0 '' Brain Age: Dr. Kawashima Call of Duty: Riley the Dog Castle Crashers: ''Red Knight '' Castlevania: ''Death, Nathan Graves,' Richter Belmont', Shanoa, Trevor Belmont Cave Story: Quote Chex Quest: Chex Warrior Chrono Cross: Kid, Lynx Chrono Trigger: Ayla,'' Lucca, ''Robo, Schala Civilization: George Washington Clock Tower: Scissorman Command & Conquer: Tanya Adams Contra: Bill Rizer Dance Dance Revolution: Up Arrow Dangan Ronpa: Monobear Darkstalkers:' Felicia', Hsien-Ko, Lilith Dead or Alive: Ayane, Tina Armstrong Devil May Cry: Lady, Trish '' Disgaea: ''Etna '' Divekick: Zubaz Donkey Kong Country: Cranky Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong,' 'King K. Rool Doom: ''Doomguy Double Dragon: Bimmy Billy Lee, Jimmy Lee Dr. Mario: Red Virus '' Dragon's Crown: ''Sorceress Dragon Age: Alistair, Morrigan '' Dragon Ball Z: ''Beat, Cellin, Froze, Genome, Kabra, Tiencha '' Dragon Quest: Hero (DQIII), ''Jessica Albert, Patty Dynasty Warriors: Cao Cao, Zhao Yun Elder Scrolls: Alduin, M'aiq the Liar, Nerevarine, Sheogorath Eternal Darkness: Alexandra Roivas, Pious Augustus F-Zero: Samurai Goroh '' Fable: Jack of Blades Final Fantasy 01:' Bahamut, ''Black Mage,' Fighter', 'Garland,'' Thief, '' Red Mage, White Mage '' Final Fantasy 02: 'Chocobo, Firion Final Fantasy 03: Onion Knight, '''Shiva Final Fantasy 05: Bartz Klauser, Galuf Halm Baldesion, Exdeath Final Fantasy 06: Edgar Roni Figaro,'' Mog, Sabin Rene Figaro, ''Shadow Final Fantasy 07: Cait Sith, Red XIII,'' Reno, 'Yuffie Kisaragi' Final Fantasy 08: 'Laguna Loire, '''Quistis Trepe,'' ''Selphie Tilmit''t, '' Zell Dincht '' Final Fantasy 09: Adelbert Steiner, Freya Crescent, '' Garnet Til Alexandros XVII Final Fantasy 10: Kimahri Ronso,' Lulu','' Paine,'' Seymour Guado, Wakka Final Fantasy 12: Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, Basch fon Ronsenburg, Fran Final Fantasy 13: Oerba Dia Vanille, Sahz Katzroy,' Snow Villiers' Final Fantasy Tactics Advance: Marche Radiuju Final Fight: Cody, Guy Fire Emblem: Micaiah, Roy Frogger: Frogger Gex: Gex Ghosts n' Goblins: Sir Arthur '' God of War : 'Ares, Hades, Zeus' Golden Sun: Alex Gradius: Vic Viper Grand Theft Auto : Claude, Franklin, Johnny Klebitz, Luis Lopez, Michael, Trevor Phillips Halo: The Arbiter Haunting Ground: Fiona Belli Heavy Rain: Ethan Mars, Norman Jayden, Scott Shelby Ice Climber: ''Popo Ico: Ico '' Jet Grind Radio : ''[http://jetsetradio.wikia.com/wiki/Beat Beat ] Journey: Traveler Katawa Shoujo: Rin Tezuka Killer Instinct: Jago, Sabrewulf Kingdom Hearts: Aqua,' Terra', Xehanort King of Fighters: Mai Shiranui Kirby:'' Keeby, ''Waddle Dee,'' Whispy Woods'' LA Noire: Cole Phelps Last of Us, The: Ellie, Joel League of Legends: Sona, Garen, Shen, Ashe ' Left 4 Dead: Zoey Legend of Dragoon: Dart Feld LEGO: Chase McCain,'' Pepper Roni,'' The Brickster '' Lemmings: Lemming Lost Kingdoms: Tara Grimface, Princess Katia Lufia: Maxim Mario: ''Angry Sun, Blue Toad, Boo, Bowser Jr.,'' Chain Chomp, ''Goomba, ' Koopa, Lakitu, Ludwig von Koopa,'' Petey Piranha, '' Princess Rosalina,'' Wart '' Mario RPG:'' Mallow, Smithy Marvel vs. Capcom 2: Amingo Mass Effect: ''EDI, Legion,'' Liara T'Soni,'' Miranda Lawson, '' Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, 'Thane Krios' MediEvil: Sir Daniel Fortesque Mega Man: 'Bass,'' Cut Man, Green Biker Dude, Guts Man'', ''MegaMan.EXE, '' Tron Bonne, 'Vile ' Metal Gear Solid: ''Colonel Roy Campbell, Gray Fox, Meryl Silverburgh, ' Psycho Mantis','' Sniper Wolf, ''Solidus Snake, The End '' Metroid: '''Baby Metroid, Kraid, Metroid Prime, SA-X Mirror's Edge: Faith Connors Monster Hunter: Rathalos Monster Rancher: Mocchi, Suezo Mortal Kombat: Johnny Cage, Kitana,'' Liu Kang, 'Raiden, ''Reptile, Sonya Blade, Shao Kahn NiGHTS into Dreams: NiGHTS Onimusha: Samanosuke Akechi Pac-Man:'' Blinky '' Pajama Sam: Pajama Sam Paper Mario: Paper Mario, Rawk Hawk Persona 3: Aigis, Akihiko Sanada, Mitsuru Kirijo Persona 4 Kanji Tatsumi, Naoto Shirogane, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie '' Phantasy Star: Alis Landale, Chaz Ashley Phoenix Wright: Franziska von Karma, Godot Plants vs. Zombies: Crazy Dave, Sunflower, Zombie Pokemon (Pokemon): '''Blastoise, Blaziken, Bulbasaur, Ditto, Dragonite, Eevee, Gardevoir, Gyarados,'' Ivysaur, 'Meowth, ''Mew, ' Pichu, Poliwhirl, Psyduck, Raichu, Rayquaza, Salamence, Scyther, Snorlax, Togepi, Typholsion, Umbreon, Zubat Pokemon (Trainers): Brock, Ethan, Giovanni, Lance, Misty, Nurse Joy, '' Professor Oak, 'Silver' Pong: 'Left Pong Paddle' Pumkpin World: Hungry Pumpkin Punch-Out!!: Bald Bull, Glass Joe, King Hippo, Soda Popinski QWOP: Qwop Radiant Historia: Stocke Rance: Rance Rayman: Globox, Rabbid Resident Evil: Barry Burton, Dr. Salvador, HUNK, Jack Krauser, ' Merchant, Rebecca Chambers Ridge Racer: Reiko Nagase Saints Row: Johnny Gat Secret of Mana: Primm, Randi Shank: Shank Shantae: Shantae Shadow of the Colossus: Agro Shin Megami Tensei:'' Jack Frost'' Silent Hill: Heather Mason,'' James Sunderland'' Sinistar: Sinistar Smash Bros.:'' Crazy Hand, Tabuu Sonic: ''Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Rouge the Bat, Silver the Hedgehog SoulCalibur: Cervantes, Heishiro Mitsurugi, Taki, Yoshimitsu Space Channel 5: ''Space Michael Jackson '' Space Invaders: '''Space Invader Stack-Up: R.O.B. StarHawk: Emmett Graves StarTropics: Mike Jones Star Fox: Krystal,'' Peppy Hare,'' Slippy Toad Star Ocean: Fayt Leingod, Ashton Anchors Star Wars: Kyle Katarn,'' RC-1138, ''Starkiller Steins;Gate: Kurisu Makise Street Fighter: Blanka, Cammy, Crimson Viper, Dhalsim,'' E. Honda, 'Guile, Juri, Sakura Kasunago, Vega, ''Zangief '' Suikoden: Georg Prime, Jeane, Riou, Viki System Shock: SHODAN Team Fortress 2: Demoman, Engineer, Medic, Pyro, Scout, Sniper, Soldier Tekken: Heihachi Mishima, Kuma TimeSplitters: Sergeant Cortez, Jo-Beth Casey Tomba!: Tomba Twisted Metal: Sweet Tooth Uncharted: Chloe Frazer, Victor Sullivan Vectorman: Vectorman Wario: Captain Syrup, Jimmy T., Mona Wii Fit: Wii Fit Trainer Wii Sports: Mii Xenogears: Citan Uzuki Zelda (CD-i): King Harkinian Zelda (Link to the Past): Agahnim Zelda (Majora): ''Angry Moon, Happy Mask Salesman,'' Link (Goron), '''Majora, Skull Kid, Toilet Hand Zelda (Ocarina): Dark Link, Darunia, Great Deku Tree, Malon, Nabooru, ' Navi', Princess Ruto, Saria, ''Shiek '' Zelda (Skyward Sword): Fi, Ghirahim Zelda (Twilight Princess): Zant Zelda (II): Error Zelda (Wind Waker): Medli, King of Red Lions, Tetra'', Toon Link'' Characters That Should Return '''Characters That Should Return '''is a list of characters that have proven themselves but do not receive enough nomination support to get into addtional contests. These characters will likely need a rally despite having entered a contest before. Some of these characters may be known as weak, but there is a chance they were given an unfair draw, and deserve a second shot. Special thanks to charmander6000 for creating this list. Call of Duty: Captain John Price Chrono Cross: Serge Chrono Trigger: Marle Command & Conquer: Kane Devil May Cry: Vergil Diablo: Diablo Donkey Kong Country: Diddy Kong Driver: Tanner F-Zero: Black Shadow Fallout: Vault Boy Final Fantasy IV: Kain Highwind Final Fantasy VII: Cid Highwind, Midgar Zolom Final Fantasy X: Jecht Gears of War: Marcus Fenix Golden Sun: Felix Kirby: King Dedede Mario: Toad Mega Man: Dr. Wily Metal Gear Solid: Liquid Snake Metal Gear Solid: Vamp Mother: Lucas King of Fighters: Terry Bogard Oddworld: Abe Operation Shadow: Jay Solano Pac-Man: Ms. Pac-Man Pokemon: Lucario, Mudkip Portal: Chell Resident Evil: Chris Redfield, Nemesis Smash Bros.: Master Hand Splinter Cell: Sam Fisher Star Wars: Darth Revan, HK-47 StarCraft: Jim Raynor Street Fighter: Akuma, Ken, M. Bison Strider: Strider Hiryu Team Fortress 2: Spy WarCraft: Arthas Menethil Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?: Carmen Sandiego Wolfenstein: B.J. Blazkowicz See Also * Character Suggestion List Category:GameFAQs Contests